Goddess
by T0k0y0n0kuni12
Summary: Who is Tokoyo? back story to The Angel Meets the Demon...Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kiba...


So this is like a supporting storing to The Angel Meet the Demon, it's an OC kind of fanfic...

Ooh! Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto (because if i did, Gaara would be mine!)

* * *

Goddess

My name is Tokoyonokuni, which means Heaven. My friends call me Tokoyo 'cause the former is a mouthful. In actuality, my name isn't really Tokoyo. I was found in the forest outside the village of Konoha. I don't know where I came from or what my real identity is.

Sakura and Lady Tsunade have been really great to me and I don't know how I can repay them. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-san always make me laugh but Sasuke-sama doesn't really like me. But who cares about his emo ass anyway? (I do! I do! I do! Say the fan girls.)

Okay! So back to me!

Hair color: Purple with blue highlights (I swear it's natural!)

Eye color: blue with brown specks

Hobbies: training with Team 7, eating maki rolls with Iruka-sensei, smiling, joint missions with Team Kurenai (wink, wink!), running errands for Lady Tsunade and pissing off Sasuke-sama! (smiley face)

Nickname: Tokoyo, Kuni, Orchid (Sasuke-sama calls me that)

Favorite food: uhm…mango and maki rolls! Especially if they're free..hehe

Least favorite ones: spicy stuff that Sasuke-sama likes…it burns!

Music: Rock, Some mushy love songs, R&B and club music, yeah!

Weapon of choice: Chakra bow and arrow, feather-kunai, all the other nin weapons, I use 'em all!

Special Techniques:

Cut-Tongue Sparrow Technique(Shita-kiri Suzume)

Doll Technique (Ningyo no jutsu)

Red Feather Technique (Aka Hane no jutsu)

Angelic Shriek Technique (Tenshi Sakebu jutsu)

Chakra Transfer/Absorption Technique (Chakra Kyūin Jutsu or Chakra Norikaeru Jutsu)

Chakra Deception Technique (Chakra Damasu jutsu)

Chakra Extension Technique ( Chakra Enchoo Shimasu jutsu)

Body Flicker technique (Shunshin no Jutsu)

Flying Thunder God Technique( Hiraishin no Jutsu)

Abilities:

(As the author, I will describe Tokoyo in the third person)

Tokoyo is an unusual character; outwardly radiant and perpetually smiling. Her ability besides the freaky techniques is her freaky flexibility. Her chakra levels are unnaturally high because she is a reincarnation of a goddess. (shhh!)

Her techniques are both kekkei genkai and nonkekkei genkai ; unusually dark ones at that.

The **Cut-Tongue Sparrow Technique** silences the opponent, preventing them from calling out the jutsu's name. It is however, a double-edged sword since it can cause her not to hear the enemy approaching.

The **Doll or Voodoo Technique** requires a strand of hair from the opponent and has two purposes: it allows her to control opponents' movement and can temporarily copy kekkei genkai and nonkekkei genkai at the expense of the opponents' chakra, as long as she has the person's hair.

The **Red Feather Techniqu**e is much like Gaara's Sand Waterfall Funeral, except feathers are used. This jutsu can suffocate or ultimately crush a person trapped in it and the feathers absorb the blood of the victim, hence the name.

The **Angelic Shriek Technique **is a jutsu that requires collecting chakra into her vocal chords and releasing a piercing shriek that can knock out an opponent.

The **Chakra Transfer/Absorption Technique**, this jutsu allows Tokoyo to absorb or transfer chakra from one person to another or to herself using stolen hair strands.

The **Chakra Deception Technique** can effectively hide her from others since most shin obi can detect or sense a person's chakra.

The **Chakra Extension Technique** is used with her bow and feather kunai, the jutsu allows her to extend the feather kunai into arrows.

The **Flying Thunder God Technique **is the original invention of the late Fourth Hokage. Tokoyo is able to copy this when Tsunade studies the scrolls of Minato and gets drunk right afterwards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay this is how the plot goes:

A girl falls from the sky. Kakashi finds her and takes her back to Konoha. Sakura meets her, names her Tokoyonokuni and they become friends. Kiba starts having weird dreams—where Tokoyo keeps whispering his name! He doesn't know who she is but she soon will.

**Please R & R. I know the abilities description gets boring but I racked my brains for them. And I apologize to the Japanese language because some of my terminologies are incorrect.**


End file.
